A conventional tool box generally includes a base and a cover which is pivotably connected to the base and the base and/or the cover include a plurality of notches defined in an inside thereof so that tools can be securely snapped with the notches. In order to include as many as notches, the notches are made slightly longer than the tools so that users has to pick the tools by a finger from a small gap between the tool and the notch. Some tool boxes include tool racks which are pivotably connected to the base and each rack includes notches for receiving tools. In order to securely position the tools in the racks, the sizes of the notches are designed so that the tools are force fitted into the notches. The users are still different to pick the tools out by fingers. Some tool boxes have sufficient space for receiving the tools, however, the tools shake when carrying the tool boxes and made a lot of noise.
The present invention intends to provide a tool rack in tool box and a shaft with notches is rotatably connected to the rack such that the tools are clamped by the notches when the tool box is closed. When the shaft is rotated in one direction, the tools are pushed out from the notches and the user can easily pick the tools from the tool rack.